mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
Notes My Strains Hot Grits - Ruderalis *Got deleted by game error. *Flavor - Bland Irish Highway - Indica *Flavor - Fruity Mama Haze - Indica *Flavor - Earthy Super Pound Cake - Indica *Flavor - Pine Hot Pants - Sativa *Flavor - Spicy Granny's Jam - Sativa *Flavor - Sweet Bubblegum Blackout - Sativa *Flavor - Floral Currently Crossing *Took 12 crossings to max out Sativa Flavors *Indica: fruity, pine, earthy. *Sativa: spicy, sweet, floral. Upgrades Upgrades decrease growth time while increasing the quality and yield of each crop, raising their potential selling price. The interior of the grow house will change with each upgrade purchased as the various improvements are installed. Fully upgrading the grow house requires a total investment of $100,000. ---- Available at level 1: *Planters basic - Free *Planter upgrade 1 -$4000 *Lighting basic - Free *Irrigation basic - Free *Ventilation basic - Free Available at level 2: *Planter upgrade 2 - $7000 *Fertilizer basic - $5000 Available at level 3: *Planter upgrade 3 - $11,000 *Lighting upgrade 1 - $5000 *Irrigation upgrade 1 - $4000 *Ventilation upgrade 1 - $2500 *Fertilizer upgrade 1 - $10,000 Available at level 4: *Planter upgrade 4 - $15,000 *Lighting upgrade 2 - $10,000 *Irrigation upgrade 2 - $7000 *Ventilation upgrade 2 - $4500 Available at MAX: *Planter upgrade 5 - $ The Lab *Unlocks at level 2 =Page Ideas= Non-Player Characters Non-player characters (or NPCs) in Mafia III feature an AI that allows them to exhibit a variety of random behavior. From having conversations among themselves to participating in various activities, they make the city of New Bordeaux come alive with the never ending bustle of a real city. Street Performers *Showcase various musicians, artists, protesters and beggars who ply their trade on the street of New Bordeaus. Include various NPC acivities, Hitchhiking, shooting pool, raking yards, chopping firewood, painting, shooting dice, working on cars, taking pictures. Food *While food is not consumable in Mafia III, many types of food indigenous to the region are featured or mentioned in the game. Gumbo, mud bugs, Boudin (sausage), po'boys, chitlins, catfish, grits, cornbread, etc. **Can give brief description of each. *Numerous restaurants, food carts and markets seen throughout city *NPCs seen eating/drinking or holding food. Faster Baby Notes Perks *Police dispatcher does not work there. Arms dealer, vehicle delivery, Consigliere work, Need to test hit squad and operator. Locations Sinclair Parish *3 wiretap sections. *junction box on the side of Robichaux's building (or New Bordeaux Travel). *junction box on the side of Sinclair Parish Auto Impound. *last junction box on a shack where Kickin' Up Dust ends. Sheriff's department *Note Other *Names on wanted posters: (are they anyone?) **Carl Sterling **Peter "Red" Zackery **Deuta "Dino" Compton Sheriffs Bugs *After wiretapping first junction box, does not show as highlighted color in menu. Other Story Mission Times Cutscenes not included. *Another Brother Falls - 4 min 45 sec *Ten Double-Zero - 6 min 30 sec *New Shade of Green - 2 min (including convo) *Kickin' Up Dust - 11 min 15 sec (blood bug after) *Ain't Nowhere Safer - 12 min *Main storyline complete. **Total play time to this point, including cutscenes: 52 minutes. **Combined mission only time: 36 min 30 sec. *Concerned Citizens Start to finish times, including convo. **A Good Man - 10 min 30 sec **An Instrument of Justice - 8 min 20 sec **The Proverbial Canary - 6 min 30 sec *Total side mission times 26 minutes. *Total DLC start to finish = 78 minutes *Total mission only time = 62 minutes. Herbalism *Similar to trafficking mission, progressing through opens up a bit of backstory and insight into MJ. *After reaching level 5, van is parked out front, but doesn't stay there after reloading. **Does not appear like menu image (two tone green/white) *Once you're in the harvest/sell menu, you can not back out or enter pause menu. *What is this? Last entry on selling menu is "Delray Hollow Bonus". While it's listed on every district, only seems to be be given in Delray Hollow. Bug? *First batch (ditch weed) took one hour game time to grow. Sold for $2022. *Only allowed set number of hybrid strains, must throw away to make room for new. (need number). *Pay attention to the grow house as upgrades are applied to see how or if things change. Plants *Collect Ruderalis. First one was southern end of Bayou, second was De Costa Family Farm. **This gave Herbalism level two. *Collect Indica (3 needed) **Small warehouse in Tickfaw just past Gina Kowalski, one enemy. **Green (color) house in the bayou behind Farham Grocery, many enemy. **Brick warehouse in northeast Sinclair, no enemy. **This gave Herbalism level 3. *Collect Sativa (3 needed) **Bayou Fantom, middle island (lobster claw one), in a shack with $2250 **Southdowns (north island), in a boathouse on the north pier **Barclay, in a shack on the winding road up the hill **This gave Herbalism level 4 *Max Herbalism (aka level 5) is reached by selling 50k, no need to collect any new plants *Must grow a strain once before you can hybridize it again. Flavors Test available flavors: First cross. *Sativa: spicy, sweet, floral. *Indica: fruity, pine, earthy. *Ruderalis: No flavor change on initial crossing, need to run a test adding a second crossing. **Check selling menu to see if it lists a flavor for this strain. Answer, no. Only flavor listed is bland. *Ditch Weed: Same. Need to experiment with a second crossing to see if other flavors can be achieved. I think each strain may be limited to three flavor profiles though. Growth Progression *Seedling: 1-50% *Young: 51-75% *Flowering: 76-100% *Mature: 100% and ready for harvest. *Once it hits young stage can add fertilizer to quick grow. **Need to see what results are at different upgrade levels. Description reads "Only young or flowering plants can be fertilized." Bonuses *Batch quality **high quality +5% *Demand: **Very low = -20% **Low = -10% **Average = 0% **High = +10% **Very high = ??% *Favored strain = +10% *Favored flavor = +5% *Delray Hollow bonus = +5% **Still no clue what this is or why it's listed on all districts. It lists "Active" in the Hollow and "Inactive" everywhere else. *Underboss Bonus: +10% **If you control the district. *Controlled by Marcano: -50% Locations Scrap yard *2 med cabs *Sil M1N8 on a bench in the garage wit Blanche *$500 Law office *Note Category:Site Administration Category:Policy